


A New Discovery

by ShinyHunter136



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), Touhou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: I leave the Real World and I enter the Pokemon World.I meet new friends and I meet new enemies.I defeat the bad guy organization Leaders and I get the Gym Badges.





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 am on Saturday January the 17th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

It's 1:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 2:00 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.

Eight hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I captured all of the Nuzlocke Boneka.

I got all of the Trainer supplies and I put everything inside of the purple backpack.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the others with Sonia.

I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous necklace.

I've got six Ultra Shiny female Pokemon on the Team and five are Mega Evolutions.

Colleen the Charizard X and Shirley the Sudowoodo.

Savannah the Sceptile and Laura the Lucario.

Denise the Hydreigon and Sarada the Inteleon.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 2:30 pm I called the Super Wings and I built two items for the Pokemon journey.

A digital watch to put my Nuzlocke encounters in and a scrapbook to put my photos in.

I explained the three main Nuzlocke rules to Jimbo,Jett,Sky and Storm.

At 3:10 pm I got my two items from the Super Wings and I put them into my backpack.

Bello,Dizzy,Jett and Paul.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I leave the Real World and I enter the Pokemon World.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday January the 18th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar Region outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

Sonic and I are out on Route 6 in the Kanto Region together. 

I've got my video games and I've got my seven pets. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:30 am.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:35 am. 

I took the green cloak out from my backpack and I put it on to keep me safe from them. 

Team Rocket. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 6:45 am.

My seven pets from the Real World and I got into Vermilion City safely. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

Officer Jenny saw me with the seven strange animals and she walked over with her Growlithe. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 6:55 am.

I took out the Trainer Passport for her and she looked at it. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

Officer Jenny found out that I'm from the Real World and she'll keep me safe with her crew.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

I got the Rotom Phone from Nurse Joy and I signed up for the World Coronation Series. 

Three hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the six Trainers with my Mega Lucario and I started climbing the ranks. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 2:30 pm I went to the Pokemart and I sold the Pickup Ability items. 

At 4:30 pm I bought my Pallet Town house and unpacked the Real World items. 

Near Ash Ketchum my favorite Pokemon Trainer that I like and the laboratory. 

At 7:30 pm I defeated the Pokemon Trainers and I climbed the rank again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I meet some brand new friends and get the Master Ball Ranking.

One month and sixteen days later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar Region outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

I'm in the Great Class Ranking and I'll get into the Master Class Ranking after two more battles. 

I defeated the Gym Leader Visquez and I got the Thunder Badge.

I swapped out the four Pokemon and I got out the Kanto Team.

Two nonshiny female Megas and two Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Colleen the Ultra Shiny Mega Charizard X. 

Buttercup the Venusaur and Bridget the Blastoise.

Julianna the Eevee and Ryan the Pikachu. 

Julianna is on my right shoulder and Ryan is on my left shoulder. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am. 

I picked up the Rotom Phone and I checked the Pallet Town area for Pokemon Trainers to battle. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I turned on my laptop computer and I logged into my Galar Region PC account to store Zoe. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am. 

I put Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew into the box and I took out April my Ultra Shiny Alakazam. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I logged out of my Galar Region PC and I turned my laptop computer off. 

One minute later I found out where Ash Ketchum was at and sent the battle challenge to him. 

One minute later I put my cloak on and I grabbed my key. 

Three minutes later I exited the house and I locked the door. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Five minutes later. 

It's 7:30 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

April and I are outside of the Vermilion City Pokemon Center together. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

I heard footsteps and I heard laughter. 

Ash Ketchum and his friend Goh had showed up to accept the battle challenge. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

Ash Ketchum lost in the Pokemon battle and I won. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

Bea the Galar Region Gym Leader showed up and she took out her Rotom phone. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:15 am.

Bea lost in the Pokemon Battle and she gave her Gym Badge to me. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

I pulled down my green cloak's hood and I let everyone see my face.

Ash,Bea and Goh were really surprised to see that I'm from the Real World. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:25 am. 

Ash and Goh the two Pokemon Trainers became my brand new friends. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

I pulled out the Rotom phone and I checked the newest ranking. 

I'm in the Master Ball Class and I'll battle the Galar Region League Champion Leon someday.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. The Team Rocket Trio captures me and I get injured while trying to escape.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:35 am.

I put the Rotom phone in my left pocket and I put the cloak's hood up over my face. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:40 am. 

Julianna the Eevee got on my head and she sat down. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am. 

James and Jessie the Team Rocket Grunts showed up to steal Ash's Pikachu.

One minute later James and Jessie stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later James and Jessie tossed their net onto me. 

Ash and Goh the Pokemon Trainers raced over to me.

Ash and Goh quickly tore the net in half. 

I quickly turned around and I saw the Team Rocket Trio in their balloon.

Julianna and Ryan my Pokemon quickly started up their two most powerful Moves. 

Glitzy Glow and Thunderbolt. 

One minute later Ash and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 8:50 am.

One minute later Goh left the area and he tried to find Officer Jenny. 

One minute later Wobbuffet used the Counter Move and he hit Ryan. 

Ryan was sent flying backwards quickly and he crashed into my stomach.

I quickly fell onto the ground and I pulled out the phone to check Ryan's status. 

One minute later I looked at my phone and I checked my Team's status. 

Ryan is at one health point and everyone else is fine. 

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 8:55 am. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I get James and Jessie arrested by the police for trying to kidnap me.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

He crashed into Officer Jenny and she learned about the attempted kidnapping.

Goh.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:05 am.

Goh and Officer Jenny walked over to me on the ground.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

Ash and I defeated the Team Rocket Trio together. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

I got James and Jessie arrested by the police for trying to kidnap me.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Officer Jenny's friend walked over to me and she healed up Ryan the Pikachu.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

I removed the green cloak and I put it in the purple backpack's last pouch. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Officer Jenny's friend lifted up my green Galar shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

I refused to get medical attention at the Pokemon Center and everyone left. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:40 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:50 am. 

April,Ash,Goh,Julianna,Ryan,and I are at the Cerise Pokemon Laboratory together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I meet everyone in the lab and I tell them about my world.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:55 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got to meet everyone in the laboratory and I told them about my Real World. 

Professor Cerise,Chloe,Parker and Talia. 

Chrysa and Ren. 

Everyone found out that I was cyberbullied for my story writing skills and they got angry. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I came back from my house and I've got my supplies for camping.

Camping stove,ingredients for sweet curry and the green tent. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. The Team Rocket Trio escapes from jail and tells Boss Giovanni about me.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:10 pm.

James,Jessie and Meowth got out of their jail cell. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm. 

James and Jessie managed to grab their Pokemon back without getting caught.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

James,Jessie and Meowth are at their old Alola Region hideout together.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm.

James and Jessie told their boss Giovanni about my Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon.

Julianna and Ryan. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:45 pm.

Giovanni ordered Jessie and James the Team Rocket Trio to capture me. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Laboratory in Vermilion City.

I used the Aura Power that Laura my Lucario gave me and I found out that they escaped. 

James and Jessie. 

I explained the situation to all of my friends with April and everyone was really surprised.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:50 pm.

April the Ultra Shiny Mega Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:55 pm.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 2:15 pm.

Ash,Chloe,Goh,Julianna,Ryan,Sonic and I are inside of the Pontypandy park together.

It's 8:15 pm on Sunday September the 6th 2026. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 9:10 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 pm.

Ash nicknamed the Pikachu Dylan and he accepted it right away. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Ash,Dylan and Goh are fast asleep in the blue tent together.

Chloe,Julianna,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the green tent together.

At 9:20 pm I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet. 

At 9:30 pm I exited the bathroom and I collapsed on the ground. 

At 9:35 pm Chloe put the left hand on my forehead and she found out that I'm sick.

At 9:40 pm Chloe took out her thermometer and she checked my fever. 

It's low grade at 100.1.

At 9:45 pm Ash and I told Chloe about what had happened during the Team Rocket Trio battle. 

At 9:50 pm Chloe lifted up my green Galar shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise. 

At 9:55 pm we walked into the playground and at 10:00 pm we set up the two tents. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 1:30 am on Monday September the 7th 2026. 

Over in our Pokemon World it's 7:30 pm on Friday March the 6th 2026. 

I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

At 11:30 pm last night Chloe woke up and she checked my fever with her thermometer.

It was at 102.3. 

At 11:35 pm I woke up and saw that she was holding the plastic cup in her right hand. 

Chloe. 

At 11:40 pm I took the fever reducing medicine and I went back to sleep in my bag. 

It was grape flavored. 

Two minutes later Julianna felt the heat radiating from from me and she woke up.

One minute later Ryan felt the heat radiating from me and woke up.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 1:35 am.

Ryan quickly touched Chloe's left hand with the left paw and she pushed it away. 

Chloe quickly woke up and she saw Ryan looking at her.

Julianna and Ryan my Pokemon quickly moved over to the purple backpack. 

Chloe put the right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.

One minute later Chloe and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Chloe and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

Chloe quickly got up from her pink sleeping bag and she unzipped the tent door. 

Julianna my Eevee raced outside and she used her Sizzly Slide Move on the grass. 

It's 1:40 am.

One minute Ash exited his tent with Goh to use the bathroom and saw flames.

One minute later Malcolm was driving by and he saw the fire starting to spread.

Ash and Goh quickly called out their two Water Type Pokemon.

Inteleon and Vaporeon. 

Nonshiny male and Ultra Shiny female. 

Ash and Goh quickly commanded both Pokemon to use the Hydro Pump Move.

Malcolm quickly took out the cell phone and he called Sam. 

Station Officer Steele quickly woke up and he walked over to the Map Screen 700. 

Station Officer Steele quickly touched the screen and he saw flames. 

Steele:"Grass fire at the park." "Malcolm saw the boys calling out two strange creatures." 

He shouted into his microphone. 

It's 1:45 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:50 am.

Sam and his four friends got into their uniforms. 

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny. 

I felt the pain get worse and I blacked out on the tent floor. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:55 am.

Sam and his friends arrived at Pontypandy park in their two vehicles. 

Jupiter and Venus 2. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 2:05 am.

The fire is out and the firefighters are looking for clues.

Ash and his friend Goh raced off to use the bathroom. 

Inteleon and Vaporeon are sitting down together on the picnic table. 

One minute later my Eevee came out of her hiding spot and she saw them. 

Behind the slide.

Five firefighters and one police officer. 

Julianna raced over to the green tent and she put her right paw in it. 

Ryan quickly exited the tent and he saw everyone. 

Two minutes later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other quietly.

One minute later Julianna walked over to Sam the firefighter and she looked up at him. 

It's 2:10 am. 

One minute later Chloe exited the tent and she saw everyone looking at her.

One minute later Chloe and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:15 am.

One minute later Ellie and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Penny walked over to her vehicle and she grabbed the first aid kit.

One minute later Ellie pulled out the cell phone and she called Nurse Helen Flood. 

Three minutes later Ellie told her what was going on and she hung up the cell phone.

It's 2:20 am.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

Ellie and Penny raced over to the green tent.

Julianna raced over to Ryan and she knocked him down on the ground.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:25 am.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

Ellie and Penny quickly went into the tent. 

Julianna and Ryan quickly went into the tent. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later I opened up my emerald green eyes and I saw my Pokemon.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:30 am. 

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ryan and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:35 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:40 am.

I've got an IV drip in my left arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie lifted up my shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise.

Light green.

One minute later Ellie and Julianna stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:45 am.

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:55 am.

Nurse Flood exited her house and she got into the ambulance. 

Jeremy is crying and he's being calmed down by his big sister Mandy. 

Mandy is sharing the bedroom with her two year old brother and she loves it. 

Ash and Goh are sitting down at the picnic table together with him.

Malcolm. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

Nurse Flood arrived at the park and she exited her ambulance to treat me.

Malcolm finished writing down everything and he smiled at the two boys. 

Ash and Goh. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Elvis and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Chloe and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Malcolm and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

Nurse Helen Flood raced over to my green tent and she saw Chloe with the Eevee. 

Chloe's Eevee quickly walked over to Nurse Helen Flood and she sniffed the left hand. 

It's 3:10 am. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other.

Helen Flood:"Your Eevee Pokemon looks like a Lotus to me." 

She said. 

Chloe's Eevee quickly looked up at Helen Flood and she started to wag the tail happily. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Helen Flood went into my tent and she put the first aid kit down.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

It's 3:15 am. 

One minute later Ellie and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 3:20 am.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later I felt the pain get worse and I passed out on the tent floor. 

Two minutes later I started shaking and the Pokemon backed away from me. 

It's 3:25 am. 

One minute later Ellie and Julianna stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny injected something into the IV and I stopped shaking. 

Three minutes later I opened up my emerald green eyes and I saw my Pokemon. 

It's 3:30 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:35 am.

Helen Flood finished examining me and she looked at everyone with the frown. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood exited the tent and she saw Chloe with Lotus. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute Ash and Goh stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 3:40 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 3:45 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:55 am.

April,Julianna,Ryan and I are inside of the Newtown hospital's lobby. 

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are there too. 

Five minutes later.

It's 4:00 am.

The doctors,nurses and I are inside of operating room number two.

April,Julianna and Ryan are inside of the waiting room together.

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are there too. 

Five minutes later.

It's 4:05 am.

I started to really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV drip and I closed my eyes.

Emerald green. 

One hour and thirty minutes later. 

It's 5:35 am. 

I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 207 and I'm recovering from the two surgeries. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:40 am. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:45 am.

Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my incisions. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Ash and Goh are fast asleep inside of the house belonging to Sam.

Chloe and I are fast asleep inside of the house belonging to Penny. 

Julianna,Lotus and Ryan are curled up in front of the fireplace together. 

Two female Eevees and one male Pikachu.

Nonshiny and two Ultra Shiny Partners.

At 2:30 pm I left the hospital and I got medicine from the doctor to take for my infection.

At 4:30 pm we met the villagers and we showed them our Pokemon. 

Fireman Sam Jones and I had dinner together at the Wholefish Cafe.

Bronwyn,Charlie,James and Sarah thought that I was the perfect match for him.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. Sam proposes to me and I accept it.

Two months later.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026. 

Over in our Real World it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Sam proposed to me and I accepted it. 

Station Officer Steele and the four other firefighters clapped happily for us two.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny. 

So did the two year olds Ethan and Gabriella.

Arnold McKinley and his wife have their daughter Gabriella. 

Elvis Cridlington and his wife Ellie have their son Ethan. 

My friends Ash,Chloe and Goh cheered happily for the two of us. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. We get married and we start our family.

Thirty five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Sam and I got married privately at the fire station.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Sam and I went over to his house near the fire station. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

Sam and I entered his bedroom on the first floor together. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

Sam and I started our family.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:40 am.

I got cleaned up in the shower and I put the green Galar Region outfit on.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

I exited the bathroom with my purple backpack and I kissed Sam my husband on the lips.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Johto Region Anime.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

My friends and I said goodbye to everyone at the fire station.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Ethan,Gabriella,Norris and Penny. 

Cridlington,McKinley and Steele.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

I'm wearing my green cloak and I've got my face covered.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:40 am. 

Sonic my Hoopa and I are out on Route 31 in the Johto Region near Violet City. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh my three friends are there too. 

It's 3:40 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:45 am.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:50 am.

Julianna my Ultra Shiny Partner Eevee is in her Luxury Ball and she didn't like it at all. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 3:55 am.

Ryan my Ultra Shiny Partner Pikachu is in the Luxury Ball and he didn't like it at all. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 4:05 am.

I swapped out my five Kanto Pokemon and I got out my five Shiny female Johto Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Mega Lucario and Maple the Mega Meganium.

Cassandra the Mega Typhlosion and Justine the Mega Feraligatr.

Meredith the Mega Ampharos and Shirley the Ultra Mega Sudowoodo.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I defeat the eight Johto Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

Six hours and forty minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

I defeated the eight Johto Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My best three friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 2:30 pm I arrived at Silver Town with my four friends and I saw everyone staring at me. 

Ash,Chloe,Goh and Zoe. 

At 4:30 pm I finished training my Pokemon and she healed them up.

Nurse Joy.

At 7:30 pm Pokemon Ranger Mason entered the Pokemon Center and she saw me grooming her fur. 

Cassandra the Shiny Mega Typhlosion. 

At 7:45 pm Pokemon Ranger Mason and I met each other for the first time.

At 8:30 pm I used my money and I bought myself a two story mansion in the Pontypandy World near the woods with a huge pond to fish in. 

It has eight bedrooms and eight full bathrooms.


	14. Thirteen. I kill my cyberbullies and I protect my baby.

The next day.

It's 4:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 4:10 am.

Everyone is in their regular clothes and I've got my first orange Akala Island. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 5:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:10 am.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and I saw the baby bump on my stomach. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:20 am.

I put my belt inside of the purple backpack's last pouch and I put it around the front of my stomach. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:30 am.

We exited the Pokemon Center and we saw seven people standing there. 

One minute later Nocturnal Leghorn removed my purple backpack and he tossed it on the ground.

One minute later April RainsReviews and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Lisa Ware Krantz and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later LilaAWinters looked at me from her spot and she saw the huge belly.

One minute later LilaAWinters and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 5:35 am.

Lisa Ware Krantz raced over to me and she pulled out the gun from her left pants pocket. 

Lisa Ware Krantz quickly aimed it at my head and she got ready to pull the trigger.

Laura my Lucario quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the cyberbullies. 

Ultra Shiny. 

Seven.

Four boys and three girls. 

Laura:"You're going to burn in hell for cyberbullying my Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer!"

She shouted angrily. 

Laura quickly used her Aura Sphere Move on Lisa Ware Krantz and she knocked the gun down. 

I quickly grabbed the gun from the ground and I aimed it at her head. 

Lisa Ware Krantz.

I quickly pulled the trigger back with the right hand and I shot two bullets into her head. 

Lisa Ware Krantz quickly fell onto the ground and she died from her injuries. 

One minute later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 5:40 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:45 am.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario picked up my purple bag and she put it on her back. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

I shot the six remaining cyberbullies and I watched them die. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

The Johto Region Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends walked over to me.

Bruno,Karen,Koga and Will. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Bruno,Karen,Koga,Lance,Will and I stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:30 am.

The Johto Region Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends put all seven bodies into black bags. 

Bruno,Karen,Koga and Will.

One minute later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped talking with each other. 

One minute later Lance and I stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Lance and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 6:35 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends entered the stadium to get ready for me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I defeat the Johto Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours and five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Johto Region Elite 4 and I let Lance keep the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

My three best friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 2:30 pm we left the Johto Region and we went over to the Hoenn Region's Rustboro City. 

At 4:30 pm I swapped out my five girl Johto Pokemon and I got out five girl Hoenn Mega Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and Savannah the Ultra Shiny Sceptile.

Bethany the Ultra Shiny Mega Blaziken and Serena the Ultra Shiny Swampert.

Gwendolyn the Ultra Shiny Gardevoir and Marceline the nonshiny Manectric. 

At 7:30 pm I finished training my Pokemon and she healed them up.

Nurse Joy.

At 8:30 pm my friends Ash,Chloe and Goh found out that I'm pregnant. 

I got hugged by everyone and they started to cry tears of joy for me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. I defeat the nine Hoenn Region Gym Leaders and I get the eight badges.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed. 

Everyone is wearing their regular clothes and I've got my first green Malie City. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the nine Hoenn Gym Leaders and I got the eight badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedrooms together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 1:30 pm Nurse Joy walked over to me and she held out the box.

Nurse Joy opened it up with her right hand and she showed me the two Luxury Balls inside. 

I saw the Growlithe and Lillipup pictures taped up top.

Nurse Joy told me that Growlithe and Lillipup were abandoned for being Ultra Shinies. 

Those Pokemon were rejected by their dads and moms.

I was really mad and sad to find out that the Pokemon Nurse Joy gave me were betrayed.

I decided that Malcolm Williams and Rose Ravani my friends would raise the two Pokemon. 

I found out that they're female and male.

I found that both Pokemon are Brave Natured and their Characteristic is Likes to run. 

I found out that their Abilities are Flash Fire and Pickup.

I looked into the small black bag and I saw the sixty two Rare Candies.

I saw the Fire Stone and I saw the Focus Band. 

At 2:30 pm I wrote my note to my friends in the Pontypandy World and put it in the box.

These are your new Ultra Shiny Pokemon to battle with Malcolm and Rose. 

Growlithe is a Level one female and Lillipup is a Level one male.

Both are Brave Natured and their Characteristic is Likes to run. 

Their Abilities are Flash Fire and Pickup.

Your two Pokemon were abandoned by their dads and moms. 

Inside the bag are sixty two Rare Candies to make the Pokemon stronger and evolve.

The Fire Stone will evolve Growlithe and the Focus Band will prevent fainting.

Oh and by the way please don't tell Fireman Sam Jones that I'm going to have his kid. 

It's between the two of you and me only. 

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Ethan,Gabriella,Penny and Station Officer Steele can't know about it.

Bronwyn,Charlie,Gareth,James and Sarah too. 

At 4:30 pm we left the Hoenn Region and went over to Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh Region. 

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my five Hoenn girls and I got out my five Shiny girl Sinnoh Pokemon. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Bailey the Torterra.

Isabella the Infernape and Emily the Empoleon.

Leslie the Ultra Luxray and Gracie the Ultra Mega Garchomp.

At 8:30 pm I called out my Hoopa Sonic and he opened up the two portals.

Sonic went into Pontypandy and he placed the box on Sergeant Rose Ravani's desk.

Sonic came back to me and he closed up the portals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
